Second Chance
by RDana
Summary: Miranda Priestly has been trying hard to find ... companion. She believes everyone deserve to have a second chance to find someone that will tolerate each other... but why it is so difficult to her? *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters and I do not have profit from my fic ...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **1.**

Miranda Priestly is a well know woman due to being Editor-in-Chief of Runway magazine. She has been with Runway for almost twenty years now and her life is good, apart the success of keeping a husband. But she is the luckiest woman in the world, having had two beautiful girls, twins Cassidy and Caroline.

Miranda's first marriage was with James, the twins' father. A lawyer and handsome man that she met when she went to a friends house around ten years ago.

When they married, she was already established within the fashion industry, so she never lied to him. Unfortunately, for their marriage, she became more and more famous while he became jealous of her always being surrounded by models, men and women.

Five years together and the obvious appears, they separated for two months. But the flame was still around and they became back and because of the lust, what made a constant of angry sex and from these encounters, she became pregnant.

Miranda never saw herself as a mother. The pregnancy was a total accident. They always use condoms and she was on the pill. She was not sure what went wrong, maybe the quality of the last condom was not acceptable. Suddenly she is sick all the time and wondering if it could be cancer because her mother died from it, she was taken by surprise that she could not be more alive.

She decided to continue with the pregnancy but her relation with James was slowly changing again. He decided to be a constant drunk and once became violent with her. Well, she forgave him but said if he ever is aggressive again he will spend all his life in jail.

The reason to continue the pregnancy was because she could not see herself trying for a baby. Better to take this pregnancy than to try later and not be able to do business is always being her priority. As she might forget until her age stops any chance of her being a mother. She never imagined wanting a baby but since she discovered that she would be a mother, she was totally in love with it. The news that it was twins takes her by surprise since there is no history in hers or James' family.

After a short time, he left her unable to be around her and a baby, especially twins babies. She was left alone when she was four months pregnant. She jumps at work as ever saw before and Nigel basic need to take her to the hospital when the twins decided to born two weeks earlier.

Only at their birth did she discovered their sex. She wanted it to be a surprise, just as becoming a mother was.

When the doctor said it was two girls, she cannot suppress the tears and showed the biggest smile. She moved into a big house, a townhouse, only to be able to have plenty of space for her children.

The twins room, because they will be in the same room, for the first year. Her doctor recommended it for better bonding between the babies. Miranda read every book she could find about twins, are a mix of yellow and light purple tones. And other colors came after, when her girls are old enough to choose, they will tell what they want.

One year later their divorced James decided to ask her if he could come back telling he misses her. She wanted to laugh at his excuse that he was suffering from depression and wanted to come back for the girl's life. But at the same time, she did not want her girls growing up not having their father figure out of her life.

They made an agreement that for the first two years, he only saw the girls once or twice a month . It was not an easy time for Miranda because she truly did not forget easy when someone betrays her trust and this was exactly what he'd done. Now years after Caroline and Cassidy had born, they share the guard.

Nigel, her good friend, is the godfather of the girls and there is nothing more fitting about that. But at work, he is only one of her employees and she can't treat him any different from the others.

James and Miranda are doing well in their relationship, after a long time of regrets. But one thing they have in common, both remarried after theirs failed. James tried to find other women like his ex- and Miranda is trying desperately to find a constant father figure for her girls, now seven years old.

Miranda became engage two times after two mistaken marriages. At her fail engagements: a diplomatic from the Uk, that reminds her of her childhood time and an English teacher from Canada. Their engagements did not go further than six months with the first, mostly because of the distance between them and the second, four months, because he didn't know how to deal with her power and success.

One year ago, her last relationship ended and since then, she decided to live her life for the girls. It was better this way until this night.

Miranda is in one of her dinners, where she tries to find more marketing and supporters for the magazine when a very elegant man comes to talk to her. She knows him, they dated some years ago, before her marriage with James.

"Hello, Miranda. It is lovely to see you again."

"Hi, Stephen."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers,

I hope you all had a good time during Christmas and will have an amazing start of 2018. Here is the second chapter of this fic. My other fics are waiting for their Betas to send it back to me...

Happy New Year!

RDana

" **DWP** " belongs to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I only write to entretain the fans of this amazing movie! No profit involved...

*English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **2.**

Andrea Elisabeth Marie Sachs is the youngest children of Leonard and Juliet Sachs. She is twenty-four years old and her older brother, Marcus, is thirty and her sister, Lauren, is thirty-two.

The Sachs have been living in different countries for many years, with Leonard Sachs being a diplomat the needs to move around many times in the last twenty years has been a constant. Lauren was born in Australia and Marcus in Argentina but Andrea was born in America.

Andrea just came back to the USA to finish her studies to be a journalist in her hometown. She does not have much memories about the country she was born in, since at six months her parents move to Puerto Rico and when she was two, they moved again, to Buenos Aires, where she stayed a few months. At the age of three, the Sachs move to London where Andrea stayed until she was eleven years old.

At that time they came back to America for a couple of months until they move again, now to Australia for four years. Andy felt all the time lost due to moving around had created serious problems at school in the USA mainly because of her British accent.

The Sachs decided to live out the rest of their lives in the UK, where her mother opened a bakery store to sell her cakes. Andy's father, at that time, gave up of his career to be his wife's partner on business.

They stayed happily living together until Andy was twenty-three and decided to tell her parents she was going to leave them, to move back to America. She's already had some boyfriends, but she feels that the other-half-of-her-soul is not going to be found in the UK.

She is scared to move back to her birth country where she doesn't have any relations or any friends, but she cannot simply ignore her heart anymore. Something is saying to her that she needs to go back there, that someone is there waiting for her. She cannot explain it, and she knows this does not make any sense but...

So, after four months preparing herself to go back to her country, Andrea is on the plane to restart her life, hope after hope, that she is doing the right thing.

 **3 years later**

 **Ohio**

Andrea is moving to New York with her boyfriend, Nate. They met when they are children, during her short time in America, years ago. When she decided to come back to her country, she went back to Ohio, where she had been born and there she again meets Nate.

Nate's grandmother was Sach's neighbor and the relationship between the two families was always good. So when Andrea came back, she decided to visit his grandmother and not long after, they started to date.

Andrea is not sure if Nate is the man that she is looking for to spend all her life with. They are a "cute" couple according some common friends, they have fun together, the sex life is not bad but, Andrea is still not sure.

Since she grown up in a very free spirit country, Andrea didn't see anything wrong in living with Nate in NY. She is desperate to move back to a cosmopolitan city, missing the life she had when she lived in London. NY will be a thousand times better to live than the quiet Ohio, that she likes but, is not really for her.

When Nate said he found a job as a cooker in one of the restaurants in NY and asked Andy to go with him, she didn't think twice and this was only a few weeks ago. Now, they are preparing to move, she finished her university earlier, since she had started it in London and now is looking for a job as a journalist.

"Andy, baby, do you agree with this small place Doug found for us?"

Andrea saw some photos of the small, tidy, apartment that Doug, one of Nate's friends from NY found to them. It is really small for a couple but she believes it will simple do it.

"Yes, it is in a good location. I believe it is fine."

Andrea is becoming more and more used to speak as an finds it really funny how she is now able to talk with an American accent when is there and when visit her parents in London, she speaks with British accent.

"Doug said we can move in one week. He already gave the deposit to the landlord and everything will be amazing there, you will see baby."

Nate came behind Andy and kiss her shoulder.

"I am going to work now, we'll talk more when I am back. I need to make more money."

"See you later Nate."

 **NY**

 **Townhouse, present time**

Miranda and her latest husband Stephen are trying hard to save their married. Caroline and Cassidy were totally against the married but their mother didn't listen them, saying that she was doing the right thing.

It was the first time that Miranda didn't pay attention to her "Bobbseys". She just wanted to give to her daughters a better father-figure since James now, married too, is starting a new family with a son.

Since James Junior was born, almost three years ago, her ex-husband started to pay less and less attention to their daughters. Miranda stayed furious at the beginning at James, when they discovered about their girls, and James made it clear that he did not want children. Well, she believes that since James Junior is a boy, this changed James' mind because the man looks to be in a constant joy.

She still remembers when her ex-husband said he was going to be a father. He was totally excited about the news and said it was a boy. The hurt Miranda felt at that moment was huge, he was never like this with her girls and this hurted her to no end. Not because of her, but because of the girls. It was obvious the love was never going to be the same...

And this is what made Miranda marry Stephen Simpson, a lawyer that she met before James. Stephen and Miranda knew each other since her move to America and a bit before she started at Runway USA. At the time they went on some dates but it didn't work out. He said the reason was they were to young.

Miranda never understood that, they were not teenagers, after all she was almost thirty when she began at the Runway USA, after five years at Runway French.

At that time she was the youngest Editor-in-Chief in Runway history which she was really proud of. Now, another marriage, her third to be exact is going to end.

The second marriage with Marcello, a doctor, and a friend of the girls pediatrician. They stayed married for only four months until one day she arrived home from a business trip to find he was having intercourse with a model. She destroyed his career as a doctor the next day asking for an expensive divorce as he broke one of the clauses of their prenup contract.

The model, well this one is now working at a very dirty fast food restaurant, very far away from NY.

Miranda really believed with the third husband that things were going to be different. Not that she wanted to marry him, because this is not an idea she consider acceptable but, well, she wanted to give the best to her daughters and since she previously dated him, he was the most adequate candidate.

Miranda truly believed it was the right decision to be made. Unfortunately, both of them changed a lot since their first encounter years ago.

Stephen wanted not a wife, or a partner, his idea was to have a woman that could make his career bigger and nothing better than a famous and glamourous wife to do just that. It is a shame Miranda only realized it after one year of their married.

During the first year, Stephen was nice to her and looked like the ideal husband and the best step-father the twins could have. They went out to the park together as a family, they ate once a week together at a restaurant, he went to the concerts at the twins' school and they made love twice a week. Not that the last topic was important for her but it was to him, so even though she did not enjoying the act, had done what a wife was supposed to do and that was to satisfy her husband. At that time, with the twins having a father-figure, her life was perfect.

The years although, changed it and suddenly her family dreaming became a nightmare. Miranda has been more and more committed to her job, with the continuing hard task of Runway to still be the number one magazine of fashion. The only people that could make her life, complete, are her daughters and Stephen, well he started to behave like a cave-man, being a bit violent when they had intercourse and giving orders of how she was supposed to act around his co-workers and friends. And the things started to roll down hill from there, with no stop until he decided, like her previous husbands to be unfaithful.

The revelation didn't happen fast. She started to be suspicious of his behavior when he came home later than her to their townhouse. He knew, since the beginning, that he was the one supposed be early there to have dinner with the girls. Not that her daughters enjoyed it, to tell the truth, they look like they hated him since the start.

Now after four months with a detective following every step that Stephen makes, she has all the proofs of his adultery but she is not quite ready to remove him from her life. She needs to prepare her daughters for another father-figure leaving them since she does not want her daughters hurt because of something she has done.

Stephen, for now will be with her until she is able to leave him and not cause any damage to her daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers,_

 _it's a long hiatus since the last update that was in December but I do hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _About the reviews,_

 _Sybil 013, I hope you appreciate the new chapter._

 _SchaMG, after a long time, a new chapter. Enjoy._

 _Well, let's go to the chapter._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **3.**

Miranda is sitting on Caroline's bed. The girl has been sick for two days now and after a doctor's appointment she was having health issues due to suffering with depression.

Cassidy and Caroline came back from their father's house four days ago after almost six months with no contact. Whatever the girls had seen, affected Caroline to no end. The girl so unlike her sister, always the strong one to Miranda, but seeing her in this amount of pain was destroying her.

Miranda slowly moves her daughter to the center of the bed and kisses her forehead. She is now deeply sleeping after almost one hour crying. The pill that the doctor had given, finally taking effect.

As Miranda stands up and moves to walk outside the room, she meets Cassidy's eyes, trying hard to not let fall the tears. Miranda rushes to her daughter and hugs her.

"Bobbsey, let's talk. Would you fancy some hot chocolate?"

As mother and daughter, her youngest one by two minutes, moves to the ground floor of the townhouse, Miranda wonders what had happened in James' house to upset her girls this much. It is already enough for them to deal with Stephen presence.

Cassidy moves near the table and takes a seat looking at her mother going to the stove and prepared the hot chocolate. She truly misses having her mother around and being near them, but she knows, better than any one, that her mother's job is fully demanding and it is hard for her to be with them. And, believing that the best way to compensate for her absence is putting the trash that is Stephen in their house, truly hurt the girls.

"Mom, where is Stephen?"

Miranda is not expecting this question. She can sense that Cassidy is more emotional than her usual. The girl, so unlike her, moves according her heart and it is so easy to be broken. As her mother, Miranda tries her best to not hurt her little girl, but, moments like this she realizes that as her daughters are growing up, they are becoming smarter than they supposed to be at their age. They are children after all but their behavior is like an adult and Miranda wonders how much of this is her fault.

"Bobbsey, I believe I had informed you that he is out of the town,at a job conference. He is coming back tomorrow."

Cassidy stands up from the chair in vehemence and Miranda jumps a little at that. She is the heart and emotion, but she never behaved like that, anger, not beening able to control.

She is aware of her mother turning on the cooker, the hot chocolate long forgotten, and moving to her, but a bit scared of being touched and has a violent response.

"Bobbsey, please, can we talk?"

Miranda, seeing her daughter hurt and angry is making her believe that all the choices she has made where wrong. Runway is her life, as her girls but her daughters are the most precious thing her life gave to her and with no exception, she can give away everything to them. She is rich and wealthly and if her daughters ask her to give up on her dream, she will and never look back or regret it. She might be sad but her "Bobbseys" are her life. Nothing and no one will ever change it.

Cassidy is paying attention to her mother emotions in front of her. She can feel the pain in her mother's eyes. She and Caroline love their mother with no end, she is a hero to them, the woman was able to make an empire and still be able to love them to no end. All the parents supposed to be like that, love their children but what they saw at their father shows that this is not a true.

When she and Caroline arrived at their father's house, after months not seeing him, it was like they are sent to another universe.

 **Flashback**

 **James house, one week ago**

Roy, their mothers long time employed driver, took them to the Hamptons, where they are going to be with their father for three days. They left school and went straight to his house.

A new house, a new family, both of them thought when they left the car. The house is new, James bough it four months ago and it is the first time they are going to be there. According to their father, it is a modest house, compared to Miranda's and is only four rooms what means the girls will need to share a room.

Cassidy did not mind if this means to have some time with their father. She is even curious about how James Junior is now since they have not seen their brother for a while. Caroline, on another hand, is furious of the need to share a room with her sister. Not because of the room, sometimes they do it at their house in NY but this is because their father did not realize that they are teenagers and they like their own space.

The first two hours at the house were spent in silence apart from James Junior running around with his noisey toys and his nanny failing to be able to control the boy. At this scene, the twins already realize that the time there will be full of stress and no attention from their father that until now only share one word with them "Hello." and this, was when they come into the house.

Their stepmother, Beatrice, is out, doing shopping and will not come back soon, according to the nanny. So the only thing the girls can do now is go to the room that will be theirs for three days and pray for it to finish soon already missing NY, their mother and, Cara.

 **End flashback**

Miranda is in front of her daughter that has a lot of distress in her face. She kneels there, waiting for Cassidy to finish the memory that is making her sob. When the girl realizes their mother is in front of her, her arms open waiting for her, Cassidy broke in tears and hugged her mother as thoguh her life depends on it.

At that moment Miranda Priestly decided that whatever James had done, she will do a seek revenge. Caroline has depression, something the girl never had, even with all the ups and downs of their mother's marriages.

"Everything will be alright darling. Mommy is here and will take care of you and your sister."

At this statement, Cassidy starts to cry harder.

 **Next day**

 **06:00 am**

Miranda woke up hearing a scream and quickly runs to her daughters room. As she comes into the room, a gasp left her mouth.

Caroline has part of her room destroyed. She basic broke half of the room and Miranda is wondering how she didn't hear it before. Probably because of lack of sleep and tiredness. Cassidy is in the room too, on the bed, hugging her sister.

"Bobbseys, what happened?"

Miranda moves carefully at the room, she is barefoot since not had time to put her slippers when had run to it.

"Nothing."

The girls short and unison reply made her want to cry too. They are unique and amazing children and wherever had happened in the Hamptons is much more complicated than she realized. And she will discover what her ex-husband had done and he will regret the day he had been born.

Miranda moves slowly to the girls and kiss both of them.

"Bobbseys, I will call Cara and ask her to come here now. I need to go to work, having something I cannot cancel. But I will be back at lunch time to stay with you both and I am not going to work tomorrow."

Caroline looks to Cassidy and they know the big effort their mother is doing. They are aware of her schedule and this week is the deadline week for the magazine. If she is staying with them now, it's because she really cares about them and this is all that matters to them.

Miranda felt her daughters nodding during their hug and kisses them.

 **1 hour later**

Cara just arrived at the townhouse, after a very short and stressful call from Miranda Priestly. She was only able to arrive fast because Miranda sends Roy to collect her.

As Cara comes to the kitchen she found her employer standing up near the fridge. A mug of hot coffee in her hands. Miranda, realizing she is not alone anymore, only nodded.

"Miranda, how can I help?"

"Cassidy is overwhelmed and Caroline suffering with depression. I need to go to Runway but will return at lunch time. If they need me before that, do call and I will be here."

Miranda left the kitchen and calls Roy to pick up her in one hour. She goes to her childrens rooms and kisses them, promising herself that her ex-husband will regret whatever had happened. She already called her lawyer and the man now will only be able to see her daughters if she is around. She will not let them near him, alone.

 **Runway**

 **8:15 am**

Emily is laughing about the woman that was sent to her for the vacancy of Second Assistant. The woman has no style and will be a complete disaster. And then, in seconds all the mood of fun vanishes with Roy's message.

Andrea Sachs is looking around and trying to understand what is happening at that place. The British woman had been very unpleasant to her and suddenly everyone around her is running, nervous and she cannot digestion what might make this happen. Well, until her eyes meet the woman coming in with a force and energy able to change the world around them.

Emily said her name is Miranda Priestly, someone she might have known before to apply for the job but well, whoever she is, Andy cannot deny, is making her wish to know more about her.

Andrea's heart is beating so hard. The woman in front of her is gorgeous, yes, that is the right word to define her but at the same time, she is, petulant.

After a very fast and unusual interview, Andrea Sachs is with a job that will change her life, forever. The journalist only didn't know this yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear readers,_

 _finally a new chapter to you that is enjoying this fic._

 _About the reviews,_

 _SchaMG , Miranda will have some up and downs... but the fury will come._

 _Noddybobble , you are welcome to read all of them._

 _IamElaine , I do hope you enjoy this new chapter._

 _Well, let's go to the chapter._

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **4.**

 **Miranda's car – Roy driving**

Miranda had made this interview and decided to take the "smart, fat girl" just to see if she could be better than the last two fiascos that Emily tried previously.

She has been busy with the deadline for the magazine and cannot lose time with Emily disastrous interviews. The girl, Andrea is her name, sounds eager to pleasure because it means that she will keep the job, so, why not a try.

Hours later and she is going back home with her mind miles away. The magazine deadline is done, she was able to push all well and do not need to think about it.

The Book has been done with the attention and focuses necessary to make another good month in sales. But her mind now is in what she will find at her house.

Cara called to inform her that the girls were fine. Stephen already returned to the townhouse and Miranda truly appreciates her long-time housekeeper and girl's nanny let her know.

 **Townhouse**

Stephen is in his bedroom when he hears Miranda's hells at the wood floor. It is been a while since he saw her and well, he is a man, after all. Even if at his absence of the townhouse he were able to find some young women to fuck, he likes to put Miranda in her place...

As she walks to the other floor, he becomes aware that she is going to see her daughter and he decides to go to the third floor to welcome his wife.

"Hello, Miranda."

The Editor-in-Chief did not move from Cassidy's arms and only nodded to her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"Stephen. The girls are not well. We talk later."

 **Six months later**

 **Runway**

Miranda is demanding orders with no stop and Andrea is tired of running here and there to all of the errands she is been put to. Emily, on the other hand, is always doing sordid jokes and well, Andrea knows how it works the British humor but she is tired to listen to it.

Andrea did not have a British accent since she is back to America, something she can't understand but looks like she can adapt it somehow. When she is talking to her friends in England, her accent is back, when not, she talks as an American...

She is half-way to Miranda's office, glad not to see Emily around when she hears it. A small gasp, following a sob and her heart, is all of sudden very small.

Andrea knows she is now put in check her job but she needs to know if Miranda is fine. Since she has been working there, she has never seen the in woman anguish.

A knock at the door makes Miranda moves uncomfortably in her chair. She truly believed to be alone at the floor since Emily is at her lunch time and Andrea was catching her Starbucks.

"Miranda, can I come in? I bring your coffee."

"Come in."

The brunette felt a pain in her heart. The woman in front of her do not remember at all the woman she has been feeling for a while... the strong woman, the gorgeous creature that is able to reduce men to a child and that is been making part of her nights, a constant lack of sleep.

Andy knows her relationship with Nate is not going to last since she's becomes Miranda's Second Assistant... because she is never with him.

When she goes to sleep, he is working and when she wakes up he is deep asleep, no relation can survive that. Plus, Miranda is always between them when, occasionally, she is able to be with him at a party or restaurant, with other friends. But alone, by themselves, she even does not remember the last time they were together as a couple.

The travel to Paris will be happening at the end of the month and Andrea is pretty excited about it since Emily is the one traveling. She might be able to save wherevers left in her relationship with Nate, four days without demands, errands, phone calls... almost a paradise.

Andrea's relationship with Miranda is better since she is being able to carry out her boss' orders, with total success. Not too long ago she was even able to find the newest Harry Potter book and since then, the twins, that were not easy children, were fond of her and made her life easier.

Caroline and Cassidy Priestly are unique children and Andrea became very close to them, trying to help during this difficult time they have been having. She is not sure what happened some months ago but now the girls look better.

Caroline is having therapy four times a week and Cassidy twice a week and, plus that, without Miranda knowing, she takes the girls, once a week, to eat ice-cream.

The meetings always happen during one of her errands, that happens every week and, Miranda gives her plenty of time to do it. Since the girls therapy is two buildings nearby, Andrea takes them to eat ice-cream and they spend around ten minutes together. It is a distraction to them and to Andy, an excuse to know better the twins.

Today is one of these days that Andy will meet Caroline and Cassidy, in two hours time, but see Miranda in distress is making her worried that something happened to the girls.

"Your coffee."

Andrea approaches the table with caution. Miranda extends her hand and their fingers touch for seconds, that for Andrea did not look like long enough and to Miranda, looks something new, some kind of electricity that travels though her veins.

"Thank you, Andrea."

Andrea is not able to suppress her shock and gasp. It is the first time since she has been working for Miranda that the older woman said something like that...

"Hum... you are welcome. I-I am sorry to ask, I know is not my place, but... well, are.."

"Andrea, you know how I hate when someone does not get straight to the point."

"Are the girls alright?!"

Miranda looks to Andrea in disbelieve and Andrea, feeling a bit out of the place, looks to the floor before speaking again.

"You know, I like them. They are great children Miranda and I hear you... I mean, you were sobbing."

Miranda stands up and starts to walk around her office. She moves to the door and closes it. Andrea, looking, astonished.

"The therapist just called. Caroline is having strange behavior. Cassidy is okay."

"Miranda, is there anything I can do?"

"Your job. That's all."

Andrea nodded and moves to open the door but, not before looking again to the woman she is falling for. She will help the girls, she needs to. If it will bring happiness and peace to the Priestly's, she will do anything that is necessary.

As Andrea moves to her desk, she starts opening a new browser of her computer and order something to be delivered later at the townhouse.

 **One hour and a half later**

Andrea is with all the scarfs Miranda had asked, waiting in front of the building of the girl's therapist. Roy, at the other side of the road, has her bags inside the car.

Andrea is not going back to the magazine and everything will be delivered to the townhouse, where Miranda is going to be at her meeting with Irv.

A cry of joy takes Andrea out of her daydreaming when Cassidy runs to hug her. She kneels on the floor, not caring about her clothes and hugs the girl. Caroline, not too far away, looking uncertain if she could do the same. Andrea only wave with her hand and them, the three of them are being together in the middle of the sidewalk, caring less if they are bringing attention.

"Andy, it is good to see you."

"I say the same, Cassidy. Caroline, it is good to see you too."

As the three of them starts to walk, not aware of being seeing, they move to the ice-cream shop where they enjoy themselves.

"So girls, what are we having today?"

Andrea moved her hand to the girl's shoulder, taking them to lead the orders today. They need it, she can feel how upset they are and Caroline is quieter than ever.

"I want a double. Strawberry and banana milkshake."

"Sounds delicious Cassidy. And you Caroline?"

"A scoop of lemon and mango, please. Exactly this, not the opposite."

Andrea needs to giggle to that, she is a small version of Miranda. The twins look at her and she stops deciding to take her order before she put herself in trouble.

"I want a scoop of chocolate with walnuts, a scoop of vanilla with cherry and a scoop of pistachio."

"Andy, you know it is not good for your silhouette this amount of sugar, all the fat goes to your hips."

"Oh Caroline, please, you are having two scoops every week."

"Yes, but I am growing up and teenager times is ahead, my body is at high metabolism."

Andy needs to laugh at that. She is really like her mother and Andrea loves it. Other kids will never reply like that, but the Priestly's, they do it and much more.

"Come on girls, we are going to the townhouse and we are a bit late, we are eating inside the car."

"What?"

"Mom will have a heart attack if she discovers it."

"She does not need to know. I will not tell and, are you girls saying anything?"

Before the girls have time to say anything, a very cold and icy tone of voice replied to the question.

"I will not encourage my daughters to ever lie to me, Andrea."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi readers,_

 _I still recovering very slowly of my sickness, not sure exactly what it is and in need to be out of the flat where I live because some works on it. So in the last 12 days I've been living in a hostel, changing rooms here and there and well, internet access is almost zero._

 _Now on top of everything is boiling hot in London and I am dehydrateted, trying my best to deal with it but this take me to hospital last weekend._

 _What makes all more difficult but I am trying to recover the best as I can, considering the circunstances – including continuous be working..._

 _I do hope you guys like this update – I am doing it at my short journey to the flat to clean was some clothes but it is hot outside and I am waiting start to be cooler before travel back to the hostel._

 _About the reviews:_

 _kishaweisha, not able to hurry as fast as you would like but, new chapter. Enjoy_

 _IamElaine , lucky Andy that the twins love her! _

_Karla05 , Andy only trying to be nice to the girls..._

 _Noddybobble , well, Miranda is the woman that all of us or love or hate. Hehe_

 _RDana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content – involving the twins- that can disturb some people, please tread carefully. I will not do graphic details...

 **5.**

"I will not encourage my daughters to ever lie to me, Andrea."

Andrea suddenly felt her body trembling and her hands sweating. She is sure that Miranda is at the end of the meeting with Irv. How can she be at the ice-cream store now?

Caroline and Cassidy, aware of the situation, decide to do something about it, moving around Andrea and hugging their mother with the free hand.

"Hello Bobbseys, I can see you girls are with ice-creams..."

Her daughters are having fun, Miranda could realize it as she stopped at the ice-cream store after her meeting with Irv had been canceled. She decided to go and fetch her girls at the therapist and them her eyes are adapting to the scene in front of her, her "Bobbseys" hugging Andrea. The scene melted her heart, her daughters really like her assistant. Hidden in a spot that she cannot be seen, Miranda started to follow them until the ice-cream store, looking and listening to the interaction of them together and all went well until Andrea asked her daughters to lie to her.

Cassidy, aware of the issue that Andrea might have, decided to act.

"Mom, do you want one? Their ice-cream is delicious!"

"No Bobbseys. I am not hungry now."

"Mom, are you going to the house with us?"

"Sure Caroline."

Andrea stays still as her world went to another dimension. She cannot believe in what is happening and suddenly she starts to feel dizzy, a panic attack, something she didn't have since her teens, coming. She lost all the colour of her face and this is what makes Miranda to move near her and catch the younger woman before she fell.

Roy, that is looking by distance, run to help his boss with Andrea's body. The girls, long forgotten their ice-cream that is now at the floor and are crying , hugging Miranda, as Roy takes Andrea.

They go to the car where Roy put Andrea. Miranda and the twins coming in as fast as they can and Roy starts to drive.

"Roy, hospital, now."

Caroline and Cassidy, with hands together, are crying. Miranda, seeing the distress of their daughters try to calm them but she, herself, is far from calm and she is sure her efforts are useless.

Andrea, with her head resting on Miranda's lap, is pale as before and still. Miranda, does not remember the last time she prayed, is trying to remember hard, how to do so. She wanted to reprimand her Assistant, for wanting her daughters lie, but she never imagine that the girl would collapse on her.

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

They arrived at the hospital around ten minutes later Andrea collapses and the girl did not regain conscience yet, something that is scaring Miranda to the core.

She is not a doctor but she knows that be unconscious for a long time is never good. Roy takes Andrea body and run, aware that during his time driving, his boss already called the hospital.

A nurse come in with a stretcher and take Andrea. Roy nodded to Miranda and walks back to the car. The twins, with their mother, went to the desk reception and in less than one minute they are all in a private room waiting for news.

The time passes slowly and Caroline and Cassidy are almost having a nervous breakdown. Miranda, on the other hand, is feeling completely guilty to Andrea's state and is trying to be strong to her daughters. Around twenty minutes later, Dr. Klonner, Miranda's longest and truly friend, comes in.

"Miranda. Girls, Andrea will be fine."

"Glad to know Louise, but what happened?"

"Can we see Andy?"

Louise Klonner is a very long friend of Miranda, they meet around twenty years ago, in one of the first events from Runway where Louise's husband had a speech.

"Yes Caroline, Cassidy. I will show where she is. Miranda, wait here."

Caroline and Cassidy ran to Andrea when they spot her in another room, some liquid on her veins. The girls did not want to touch her with a risk of hurt but Andrea just gestures to them that it is alright and they move straight to the top of the bed, using the chairs around it to help.

"I am alright girls. Just some dehydration."

The girls nodded and Andrea kisses their forehead.

At the other room...

Miranda is passing by the room, nervous with what is the cause of Andrea's falling. As soon as she spots Louise, she runs to the doctor, taking her by her elbow, making her friend gasp.

"I apologize Louise but I am nervous. What happened to Andrea?"

"Well, first of all, please, try to be calm or you are the one collapsing soon."

Miranda nodded and both of women went to sit on the small sofa.

"Andrea is dehydrated and she told me that she had a panic attack."

"Dehydration. Panic Attack."

"Yes Miranda, she is with an IV now receiving some liquids and she will be good soon. Do not worry about it. But, about the panic attack, she didn't want to tell the reason and you know as a doctor, whatever she tells me, I cannot disclose to you."

Miranda eyebrows made Louise laugh. She knows if it was someone else or anyone from Runway at this point they would be in total panic.

"Miranda, you know that. It is not news. And I know you can scare people to death."

"Not her. Not Andrea, she has never been scared of me. She respects and understands my, as no one."

The tone of voice of Miranda and this revelation takes Louise by surprise. She is not sure but, looks like Miranda has feelings for this girl, she truly cares and this is something new.

"Miranda, she will be alright. Trust me."

"I do trust you Louise but if something happens to her..."

"She will be fine. We are running a blood test that I do not have the results yet but I am sure, your girl is fine."

"My girl?"

"Well,you like her. It makes her, your girl."

Miranda is going to reply when her daughters come in, running to hug her.

"Mom, Andy is fine! She is fine!"

Miranda looks up to see Louise leaving the room. A question running around Miranda's mind about what her friend said. "Your girl..."

"I'm glad to know Bobbseys. Shall we keep Andrea company in her room?"

"Yes mom!"

And the Priestly's move down the corridor to be with the woman that melted their hearts.


End file.
